


Colors

by theoonicholas



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Peter Parker will cut a bitch, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but nothing graphic, peter parker is great with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoonicholas/pseuds/theoonicholas
Summary: Related Peter Parker one-shots inspired by different colors.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first work I'm uploading to AO3, and it's very much a work in progress. It's very self-indulgent, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Red - courage, power, drive, love, passion, inner strength, life
> 
> Spiderman looks out for the little guy, forever and always.

It was an average day in Queens. It was hot, sunny, and the latest would-be supervillain was terrorizing civilians on their way to work. His balls of fire (seriously, Spiderman thought as he swung towards the chaos) wreaked havoc on the people below. Spiderman reached the most recent pile of smouldering ash before he grabbed the closest civilian.

“Take as many people as you can and run as far away as you can,” he told the woman. She nodded wide-eyed and started helping the people who had been knocked down by the blast, then she and the others took off in the opposite direction. Spiderman shot a web at the nearest building and tried to draw the attention of the fire-slinging menace flying above him.

“Hey Hot-Head, over here!” He dodged the flames and shot a web at the mechanical wings keeping the other up. The webbing missed, but it distracted the villain long enough to give Spiderman a chance to assess the situation.

The villain (Hot-Head, Spiderman decided) was covered from head to toe in a shiny, metallic fire suit. His wings looked like a crude imitation of Falcon’s, and the fireball-launching gun he held resembled a potato gun. 

“Karen, activate This Girl is On Fire Protocol,” he said as he aimed at the fire that was slowly spreading on the ground. The foamy webs quickly extinguished the remains, and Spiderman quickly switched back to his normal webs to take down Hot-Head. He stuck to both of the wings.

“Incoming call from Tony Stark,” Karen said just as Spiderman was lifted off the roof of the building.

“Not now, Karen. Tell him I’ll call him back later,” he forced out, shooting another web at the building to keep himself grounded. Hot-Head fired at Spiderman, and his spidey-sense screamed as the shot just grazed past his ear.

“Missed me,” he taunted, but Hot-Head just laughed at him. Spiderman finally attached himself to the building again, and he noticed what Hot-Head was laughing at. A schoolbus had been trapped between the rubble and abandoned cars, and its back was starting to go up in flames. Spiderman could hear the children on board screaming. 

“Not cool, man. Why don’t you pick on someone your own size,” he yelled. He put out as many of the flames as possible before jumping inside the bus. 

“Spiderman! Help us! Mr. Owens is hurt,” a little girl, no older than eight, told him as she clung around his waist. His spidey-sense thrummed as another fireball came straight for the bus. He covered the little girl and yelled for the rest of the kids to get down. The blast missed the front of the bus, where they were, but the flames singed Spiderman’s legs.

“It’s okay. Everyone stay towards the front. I’ll be right back; I’m gonna get you out of here.” He put out the flames again and pulled himself out of a window. “Karen, call the fire department and the EMTs. Tell them we have a bunch of kids trapped down here.”

“On it. Peter, you appear to have severely burned your legs. Shall I call Mr. Stark?” Peter shook his head and swung himself close enough to Hot-Head to get an accurate shot.

“No, do not call Mr. Stark. I’m okay. Activate taser webs.”

“Activating taser webs,” Karen replied as he shot web after web at the flying menace. Hot-Head went down quickly, and, for once, Spiderman did nothing to slow his descent. Who cares if it takes him a while to recover, he thought. He watched him hit the ground with a thud.

“I said, pick on someone your own size,” he seethed before webbing the criminal to a street light. As soon as the perp was secured, he took off in the direction of the schoolbus.

“You have sustained serious damage to your legs. I advise you to keep weight off them and call Mr. Stark,” Karen said, sounding as pleading as an AI could. Peter brushed her off and crawled back in to the children on the bus.

“Hey kiddos, I’m back. What do you say we all get out of here?” Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he struggled to remain standing and keep the pain out of his voice, but he had to put on a brave face for these kids. 

“The door’s stuck,” the same little girl from before told him. Her eyes were puffy, but she wiped them off and stood defensively in front of her classmates.

“That’s okay. You said Mr. Owens was hurt. Is everyone else okay?” He looked around at the kids. They all looked scared, but none of them were bleeding. It’s a good start, he thought. He pushed out the emergency exit window and made a quick cushion of webbing underneath it.

“Yes. Everyone else i-is okay,” the girl said. Peter lowered the kids down slowly, one by one, until the only one left was her. She had started crying while he was with the others.

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong. You’re safe now. It’s okay,” he told her as he checked her up and down again. Was she hurt? Did he miss something?

“Y-you’re hurt. You got hurt protecting me,” she sniffled out. He shook his head and pulled her in for a hug.

“No, no, hey, what’s your name?”

“Mary.”

“Okay, well, Mary, I’m a-okay. Look.” He did a backflip and landed on his feet. She smiled and wiped her nose. “Perfectly fine. You did a great job keeping everybody calm today, Mary. You wanna know something?” She nodded at him, and he crouched down to her level. “You’re a real superhero. Just like Iron Man and Captain America. You kept everybody safe from the bad guy.” She giggled, and he took the opportunity to lower her down to her classmates. The EMTs were there by now, and he brought Mr. Owens down to them from the bus before swinging off.

“Peter, you have another incoming call from Tony Stark.”

“Put him through, Karen.” He sat on the roof of his apartment building and touched the already healing burns on his legs.

“Hey kid. So, flying flamethrowers, huh?” Peter knew that his mentor would have intervened if he were in serious danger, and hearing him say this only confirmed that Mr. Stark was keeping a close eye on him.

“Mr. Stark, you have no idea.”


	2. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange - vitality, vigilance, dedication, family, loyalty, friendship, warmth
> 
> One of Peter's teammates is injured in a fight, and Peter protects them adamantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight TW for blood/gore, but it's brief and not very graphic.

It was supposed to be another regular Wednesday afternoon for Peter. He would do his homework, work on a new formula for his webs, and, if he was lucky, he might even get to start patrolling early. As with everything else, however, Parker Luck™ must be factored in. Today, Parker Luck™ presented itself in the form of a minor alien invasion in Midtown.

He got the call from Mr. Stark on his way home from school.

“Hey, kid, there’s a bit of a situation out here.” A loud crash sounded, followed by the whirring of the repulsors. “We could use your help with the civilians.”

“I’m on it, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied as he slipped into an alley. Mr. Stark hung up, and Karen displayed the location of the fight when he suited up.

Spiderman swung close enough to assess the situation before patching himself into the Avengers’ comms. There was a hoard of robotic birds attacking tourists who were trying to run away. The NYPD officers were trying to push everyone away from the danger, but the panicked crowd was not listening. Iron Man was firing shots left and right. Captain America and Black Widow ripped apart anything that flew too close to the ground. Hawkeye was perched on top of a building, taking out the birds one at a time. Hulk was nowhere to be seen, so Peter took that as a good sign.

“Spiderman, reporting for duty,” he said as he shot a web that brought him to the tourists.

“Don’t you have school or someth-,” Hawkeye said jokingly as Cap interrupted him.

“Spiderman, cover the civilians. Take them as far away from here as you can.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” He stopped on the side of a building above the crowd. “Everyone, move that way,” he shouted as he pointed the way that seemed safest. People finally seemed to listen, and nearly trampling each other, they rushed down 5th Avenue like their lives depended on it. Well, maybe they do, Peter thought while following them by swinging between the skyscrapers. He loved Manhattan’s buildings; they were tall enough for him to touch the sky.

Three birds split off from the flock and started chasing Spiderman. He shot webs at them and threw them to the ground far away from the running civilians. They hit the pavement with a thud, and thick purple goo oozed from the cracks in the metal. Peter was relieved that none of that got on his suit. It would probably take forever to get out.

Once everyone was a safe distance from the birds, he rushed back to help the others. Hawkeye was still picking them off from the rooftop, and Iron Man had moved down next to Black Widow. They were fending off almost a dozen of the creatures, and Spiderman jumped down and webbed two of them.

“Forget us, we have this. Go help Steve,” Black Widow said as he went to web a third. He nodded and turned to the swarm surrounding the ice-skating rink. 

“Hey Cap, did you miss me,” he chimed as he started taking out the birds with a combination of taser webs and brute force. They were surprisingly fragile, and they could be ripped apart easily. He still dodged the purple goo, though, just in case. 

“Cap? You in there,” he asked again when he got no reply. He took down four more birds, but they seemed to just keep coming. “Steve?” 

Nothing.

“Uh, hey guys, I need backup over here. Cap’s not responding,” he said into the comm before breaking another bird. There was a brief gap where Peter could see into the center of the swarm, and he saw a bruised and bloody Captain America on the ground while the creatures continued to swipe at him.

“Karen, activate Instant Kill Mode.”

Spiderman tore through the birds with a renewed energy. Each web he spot instantly stunned the birds, and the impact with the ground broke them apart. He ripped through the last two as Iron Man and Black Widow appeared.

Peter knelt down beside Steve and felt for a pulse. Finding one, he breathed a sigh of relief and checked him over for major injuries. There was a gaping slash on Steve’s thigh, but that was the only major thing. Peter quickly pressed his hands against the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

“Bruce is on his way in the Quinjet,” Mr. Stark said as he stepped out of the suit. Peter barely registered his words. He was too busy noticing the pool of blood that had collected under the Captain.

“C’mon, wake up. You can’t die! You can’t,” he said in a panicky voice. 

“He’ll be okay, kid. Move over and let me-”

“No! I have to stop the bleeding.” Thankfully, the Quinjet landed in under a minute, but Mr. Stark had to pry Peter away from Steve so that Bruce could get him onto a stretcher. Despite their concerns for their friend, he and Natasha had tried to convince Peter that Steve would be just fine, to no avail. Peter refused to let Steve out of his sight. Even while the doctors worked on him back at the compound, Peter was right there.

When Steve finally came to, he was in the med bay at the compound, and a tired and smelly teenager was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Peter hadn’t even left for long enough to wash the blood off his hands, no matter how hard Mr. Stark or Bruce or Natasha or Clint tried to make him. He had insisted on making sure his teammate was okay.

“Hey, Peter, what time is it?”

“9 o’clock. The others just went to get changed. How are you feeling?” He fretted over the pillows and brought a glass of water to Steve’s hands. Steve took the glass gratefully and sat up slowly.

“I feel a little lightheaded, but otherwise fine. What happened?” Peter scratched at his arm as he answered.

“Those birds swarmed you. You were on the ground, and you lost a lot of blood, but,” he trailed off as Mr. Stark and Bruce walked in the room.

“But this one took them all down and kept you stable until Bruce got there. Hasn’t left your side since,” Mr. Stark finished, aiming that last bit disapprovingly at Peter, who was still in his suit.

“Peter, we talked about this,” Steve said in his PSA voice. Little did he know, Peter was completely immune.

“I know, I know. I just had to make sure you were alright.”


	3. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow - danger, alertness, clarity, enthusiasm, confidence, joy, enlightenment
> 
> Peter Parker shows a soft side for children, and fiercely defends them at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for vague references to sexual assault.

Peter was walking through the park when he saw it. There was a boy on the bench with a ball, and over him stood a middle-aged man in an expensive suit. Peter’s spidey-sense hummed persistently at the back of his skull, so he hovered close enough to hear their conversation.

“-told me not to talk to strangers,” the boy said confidently.

“Come with me right now, or else you won’t get to see your mom again,” the man threatened, and Peter had heard enough. He stepped up next to the bench.

“There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you,” he said as the boy stood up and half-hid behind him.

“Who’s this,” the man asked the boy.

“I’m his brother. Who are you,” Peter shot back instantly. Normally, only Spiderman took on bad guys, but this was different. Peter Parker couldn’t just stand by and let this kid get kidnapped-or worse.

“He looked lost. I was just trying to help him find his mother,” the man lied. Peter’s spidey-sense calmed down.

“Well, it’s covered now. Thanks.” Peter’s voice carried a strong sense of finality, and he quickly led the boy far away from the man. Once he was out of sight, the boy dropped his ball and hugged Peter tightly.

“Thank you. My mom told me not to talk to strangers, but he just wouldn’t leave. He said he would hurt her. How did you know to come and get me?”

“I heard what you guys were saying. Are you here with anyone? What’s your name? Mine’s Peter.”

“I’m Anthony, but you can call me Tony. My friends and I were playing catch, but they had to leave. Miss Judy was supposed to come pick me up, but she’s really late.” He was quiet for a minute, then, “Hey, Mr. Peter, do you know how to do word problems? Like in math? Miss Judy usually helps me with my homework, but she doesn’t really like to, and she gets frustrated when I get confused. You go to that smart school, right?” Peter looked down at his Midtown High sweatshirt.

“I can help you, if you want,” Peter offered with a smile. Taking off his backpack, Tony nodded and pulled him towards a picnic table. “Say, Tony, how old are you?”

“I’m ten. I just started fifth grade.” He took out his math book, and Peter sat with him as he filled in the problems. He answered questions as they came up, and he did his best to explain the math to the younger boy. Once he was finished, Peter dug a few dollars out of his wallet and bought them hot dogs from a nearby vendor.

“So, Mr. Peter, what’s your favorite subject?”

“I like chemistry and physics a lot. What’s yours?”

“Science. I wanna be doctor when I grow up. Are you gonna be a scientist?” Peter grinned.

“Something like that. Do you want to know something cool?” Tony nodded. “I already get to work in big science labs.” Tony’s eyes widened, and so did Peter’s grin. “Have you heard of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark? I intern with them. Sometimes they even let me help with the really important stuff.”

“Oh my gosh! That’s awesome! You get to be in a lab? With microscopes and everything?” 

“So many microscopes. One time, I even got to help upgrade Spiderman’s suit with Princess Shuri,” Peter stage whispered as a glob of mustard dripped from Tony’s food onto Peter’s jeans. Tony’s expression immediately fell, and he scrambled for napkins.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Peter. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright. These pants have seen worse. Did you know that Iron Man’s suit has a built-in air conditioner so Tony Stark doesn’t get all sweaty and gross,” Peter said lightly, trying to calm Tony down. He didn’t like how nervous the kid got when he thought Peter would yell at him. It worked, and they went back to talking about the Avengers and Dr. Banner’s research. Tony was surprisingly well-read for a fifth grader.

“Have you ever actually met Spiderman?” Spiderman was Tony’s favorite superhero, Peter had learned. Peter debated how to answer this, but eventually decided that it wouldn’t do any harm.

“Yeah. We’re, like, best friends. He lets me work on his suit with Mr. Stark all the time.”

“No way!” He paused. “Do you think he can stop bad guys that are inside,” he asked a little more softly. Peter’s spidey-sense hummed gently. It wasn’t warning him of any personal danger, he knew. It was just telling him that something was very wrong.

“Like in an apartment? He could if he knew something was going on.” When Tony didn’t say anything else, Peter asked, “Hey Tony, who is Miss Judy?”

“My babysitter. I told mom that I’m too old for that, but she and dad are always at work, and Miss Judy convinced them to let her stay.” His spidey-sense tingled stronger, and a woman walked up behind the two boys.

“Tony Lewis, where have you been,” she yelled. Tony looked to Peter sadly before starting to gather his books.

“You didn’t come, so my friend helped me with my homework,” he answered quietly. Peter slipped him a piece of paper, which he slid into his backpack.

“If you need anything, call me. I might even be able to get Spidey to see you,” he whispered. Tony was practically dragged away.

~~~

An hour later, Spiderman was perched outside the window of an apartment in Chelsea. He had followed Judy and Tony, and he was waiting for any sort of sign to confirm his suspicions. The two were in Tony’s room. Judy slid a hand up the child’s side, and Spiderman took his cue. He swung through the window and kicked her to the wall. He wasted no time webbing her up and turning to Tony.

“Call your mom,” he said as he pulled out his own phone to call the police. He gave them the location and sat with Tony. Tony’s parents arrived, the police took Judy away, and soon the only ones left in the room were Tony, his parents, and Spiderman. Tony’s mom was crying.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. She’ll never touch you again,” his mom said as she hesitantly approached her son. He didn’t flinch, but he did slide closer to Spiderman.

“Spiderman, how can we ever repay you,” Tony’s father asked. He shook his head.

“You don’t need to, sir. Your son is a good kid. Say, if you need someone to stay with him while you get things sorted out, I have a friend who can help. His name is Peter Parker. He’s great with kids.” The parents nodded. Peter left his number and swung off.

~~~

“Hello? Is this Peter Parker?” 

“This is he,” Peter answered into the phone.

“Your friend said you could help? If he trusts you, we do, too. Tony needs someone while my husband and I speak with our lawyers,” Tony’s mother said desperately.

“I’m on my way.”

~~~

Peter walked through the doorway of the large apartment, exchanged a few words with the parents, and turned to the younger boy.

“Hey, Tony, have you ever built a Lego Spaceship?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Lewis and Judy the babysitter are from one of the comics, but I've obviously taken a few liberties.


End file.
